The Alec and Tobias Chronicles
by Lydibug
Summary: Alec was proving to be the one of the strongest Shadowhunters that the academy has seen in quite some time and was praised by The Clave for his service and devotion. Alec was about to inherit all he was working for, until a few things stood in his way. Falling in love with a demon being one. This is an AU story of a Demon Tobias Rivers and Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood.
1. Chapter 1: We Bend, Before We Break

His father, Robert Lightwood stood proud of his son, taking praise for his son's accomplishments. While his mother, Maryse was the stricter of the parental figures in his life. She was one to challenge him and gave little praise for his accomplishments. After Jace had been brought into the fold and being like a brother to him. His own mother had turned her affection to Jace, and his jealously began to grow. Not because he would never win his mother's affections, but the man he was growing to love was being adored in a manner, that he wished he could express.

Alec was still trying to figure out the fluttering knots in his stomach each time Jace would smile in his direction. To say at the least, Alec was confused. Jace was his parabati and their bond was strong, sometimes he wondered if there was something more to them. However he knew The Clave, along with his parents would never approve of them nor his sexuality. Being gay is against the rules of a Shadowhunter and would be shunned by The Clave. So for Alec he would have to keep his affections at bay and hide his true desires, even from himself.

It was a typical night at institute, get a mission and execute. Which usually meant killing demons and unruly downworlders. Tonights mission was to take down a demon worshipper, that went by the name Tiffany. Known for luring mundanes into sacrificial rituals, to make them vessels for her demonic lovers. The institute received news about a party she would be attending that evening and her next victim. A young man just about Alec's age, the Shadowhunter could fill the blood in his veins boil seeing her face light up the mission rapport.

Tiffany had slipped from their grasp on occasion, Jace's plans seemed to fail her demise and left Alec even more aggravated. Alec's perfectionist side beginning to get the best of him, when it came to this mission. Once receiving orders, he decided to go rouge on a mini mission to scope out the perspective victim. This was out of character, as mundanes were worthless to him, however this mission was his one way ticket to finally empress The Clave. Alec hoped to become a member and was growing tired of the mundane dirty work.

He used his invisibility rune as he got close to the mundane's home, looking back at the info he read the name: Tobias Rivers. Alec kept a far distance from Tobias and observed him. He seemed virginal and naive. Someone too good and pure for the world that awaited him. Which was just what Tiffany liked, a virgin sacrifice. Alec caught himself chuckling at Tobias's shakey conversations with his friends about attending the party tonight and hoping to land the deal with Tiffany. "Oh mundane if you only knew what would be awaiting you tonight." Alec chuckled under his breathe.

Night had fallen and Alec knew he had to re-group with Jace and Isabelle to take down Tiffany. He suited up and grabbed his trusty bow. A confident grin over his lips as Jace came in to divulge the plan. "Tobias is your typical virgin mundane, he is going to the party tonight. Tiffany will most likely strike tonight as the mundane is looking to sleep with her." Alec arched a brow to Jace's reaction. "So we have to take her down tonight, The Clave can't have another mundane vessel to harbor a demon. Tiffany's army is growing stronger and demons never obey their leaders." Jace ordered. Alec nodded and followed behind Jace as they made their way to the party.

The invisibility rune placed on the trio as they appeared at the destination, Alec rolled his eyes at the abandoned house theme party. "Her taste never seizes to amaze me." Alec coughed up a laugh and drew out an arrow as they broke off to different areas of the party. Alec searching the place for signs of Tobias, his heart racing as he was growing worried for the mundane. A feeling that he was not familiar with. His ears catching the faint conversation of the male's voice, and then chanting coming from somewhere within the house. Alec made haste, he knew time was running out for the mundane and every second that passed meant his death was getting closer.

Alec heard the blood curdling screams from the mundane from a room at the end of the hall. Alec wondering where Jace and Isabelle had been, knowing they should have heard the screams. His arrow drew back as he kicked down the door and let go arrow after arrow at Tiffany. One hitting her thigh to drop her down to her knees, another at her hand, causing her to drop the blade that dripped in mundane blood. Then with one more arrow he pierced her heart causing her to fall face first onto the wood floor. Alec's gaze than went to Tobias, his body mutilated with etched demonic symbols and barely hanging onto life. It was only a matter of time till the mundane inside was gone and his shell would be taken over.

Removing his rune, Alec went to his side. His hand clinching the staff of his arrow, knowing he needed to put down the mundane. It would be what The Clave wanted, however when Tobias caramel hues looked into his. Alec could feel the pain and heartache of the mundane. Tobias died being betrayed by the hopes of a first love, 18 years of life gone in a blink of an eye. The others would be in the room any minute, and Alec had to decide to spare a hint of his life or put him out of his misery. He let out a groan and picked up the mundane's lifeless body. "I have you." Alec muttered under his breathe and carried him away from the room.


	2. Chapter 2: An Untold Promise

Alec's arms began to tire out, the boy wasn't heavy, it was just the distance he went in order to safeguard him from his own family. The Shadowhunter knew his parabatai could be used to track him and Jace would be not too far behind them. The limp and lifeless frame of the boy he save, shift around to the haste in his steps. Alec had no clue where he was going, his analytic thoughts began to cloud his own judgment, when the thought of being disowned and stripped of his runes once The Clave found out. Before he could slip back into his dark and pessimistic voices in his head plagued the Shadowhunter. Alec reached the home of where the boy he had been watching from affair live. The smell of crimson filled his nostrils and he look down at the mutilated mundane. Alec grunted in anger, he always knew what to do, but not this time. He couldn't sneak him back to the institute without being caught. Let alone Jace and Izzy eventually finding the mundane, soon turned demon. Suddenly a name sprung to his thoughts, a certain warlock, Magnus Bane. Alec had become friends with Magnus overtime and knew he could trust in Magnus to help him, seeing they held the same compassion for innocent mundane life. He quickly made his way to Magnus's loft in Brooklyn. Using his speed rune, he is able to make quick time to deliver the boy over to Magnus.

"Alec I was—" The flamboyant warlock paused mid-sentence. "I need your help, I need you to help me hide him." Alec softly spoke in a slight plead. Something unknown for Magnus to witness from the Shadowhunter. Magnus gestured his head towards the couch, "Lay him down, let me see what I can do." Alec breathed out in relief and laid the boy down gently onto the leather couch. Magnus brows creased in a grimacing look, "Alec, this boy is far from saving and my powers along won't rid him of the Demon that is in him. This boy is practically dead." The warlock admitted with a hint of remorse in his tone. "I know," Alec said under his breathe. "But I know you can save him…somehow even if he becomes a demon. I have heard what you have done before, the rumors." Alec looked up at Magnus, his eyes piercing into warlock's.

Alec never expressed interest in mundane, but there was something about this particular one that he felt responsible for and connected to. "Not all rumors are all true Alec." Magnus arched his brow and lowered his gaze back to the blood drenched boy on his newly acquired leather couch. "But I suppose I can do this favor one last time." Magnus sighed as though what he was about to do was a chore. "I do expect some form of payment later as you very well know, but I won't be collecting today…at another time." The agreement to help Alec was almost cryptic, but it didn't matter to Alec, he needed to save the boy. Magnus collected a book from his collection of 'things' and waved his hands around in a dramatically flared fashion. "I will need you angelic power and other…qualities." The corner of Magnus's lips curled into a smug grin with a light chuckle. Alec rolled his eyes and offered his hand to Magnus. The connection of their hands sent a jolt through his body, Magnus using his pure angelic essence to begin the ritual, the ritual to keep the boy locked with in his vessel, to share with the demon. The boy would be able to stay alive in a sense, a second chance at life, even if that meant sharing it with a demonic spirit. Alec watched on as the glowing power from Magnus's hands trusted over the frame of the boy. His eyes looking for any sign of life and if in fact the spell would work. Than with a gasping breathe of life, the boy opened up his caramel hues. Alec's lips parted searching for something to say, the boy had awaken from death, if in fact it was him at all.

Magnus stood still and watched for any signs that would cause them both harm. Their breathes shallow, "Where am I and what did you do to me?" The boy's voice was shaken with fear. "Well you see, it's quite simple, you see you were shish kabobed by a crazy demon loving girl and this guy here is a Shadowhunter." Magnus flashed an amused smile and looked at Alec, "What I know things, comes with the power" The warlock innocently shrugged his shoulders. Alec shook his head at Magnus and drew his attention back at the boy. The elevation in the boy's breathes caused his brows to furrow with worry. The boy looking down at his blood stained clothing and the healing scars forming along his skin. Alec's body without thought began to move towards him, until the smack of an arm laid across his chest, "I wouldn't do that Alexander." Magnus suggested with a firm tone. His arm moving Alec back from the couch, from the boy. Heavy breathes growing into a snarling growl, the innocent brown hues now replaced with blackened eyes. "A Shadowhunter." The voice called out and those demonic eyes looking straight at Alec.


	3. Chapter 3: The Divide

Alec lowered his hand down to his side that concealed his seraph blade "I wouldn't do that Lightwood." The demon called at him by last name. A wicked crook of his lips as those blackened hues looked to Alec. Magnus hands flashed fluorescent blue, the cat like yellow hue glowing in the warlock's eyes. "Now this is getting very interesting, a warlock protecting a shadowhunter and the shadowhunter protecting this vessel. Now I am just wondering why?"

The Demon chuckled with that same smug grin, his head tilted to the side in thought. "Ah! I think I have it, the warlock is in love with the shadowhunter and the shadowhunter feels guilty for this poor unfortunate mundane that he took pity on. Why Lightwood?" The husky snarky voice filled the room. "I am not here to amuse you, I am here for Tobias." Alec firmly suggested.

"What makes you so sure that the spell worked?" The Demon chuckled deeply. "My spells always work." Magnus boasted in a confident manner. "You should know Dominic, this isn't are first introduction." The warlock's eyes lowered down with that cat hue glaring at the demon. "I think it's quiet beautiful that you are in love again, but I hate to break it to you, Lightwood doesn't love you, not how you want him to."

Dominic mocked a frown for Magnus and Alec looked over to Magnus with parted lips. Alec lips parted and tried to speak words to Magnus. The two of them had entertained drinks and long nights of conversation that sometimes ended with a kiss or two. But Alec knew that his affections for Magnus were not returned, not in that capacity. "Magnus he is trying to get to you." Alec tried to comfort Magnus with his words. "Dominic may be an asshole, but he speaks the truth, something you need to learn if you are going to try and help Tobias live with him for the rest of his life." The warlock's voice unwavering as though he had placed his guard up around Alec.

Demonic got up and looked down at his clothes, "Oh she really did a number on this poor bloke." Dominic shook his head and straightened up his shirt. "I am going to let you two talk things out while Tobias and I get acquainted!" The demon smirked and looked at Magnus's hands still illuminated, "You can put those pretty hands away, I know you won't kill me, you don't want Alec to be upset at you."

Dominic smiled and walked past Magnus, as Alec stepped forward and deglamorized his bow, along his quivers. "I am afraid we can't let you go." Alec insisted and drew his bow. "Tsk, Tsk, Lightwood, you wanted to save me, well Tobias and he wants to leave this place with me. I suggest you let us go." Dominic closed his eyes and reopened to reveal those caramel hues that Alec grown to know. The shadowhunter lowered his bow, "Tobias we can help you." Alec pleaded and looked into his eyes.

"You can't help me—" Tobias spoke out in his boyish tone. Alec could tell that Tobias was torn and Dominic showed just as heavily influential he could be. "Tobias—" Alec muttered out before those caramel hues returned back to black and the last thing the shadowhunter saw was Dominic's smirk. Tobias was gone and so was Dominic as they left with quickened speed. Alec lunged about to go after them, once agin held back by Magnus's arm tugging him away. "Alexander, you don't know what you have got yourself into." The warlock insisted, "Dominic is one of the most power demons I have come across. Tobias has to learn about Dominic in order for us to be any service to him. I am afraid we have to look on till Tobias wanders back." Alec shock his head, knowing this was not a good enough response for him. "I can't let him go out there and kill people, I need to stop them—"


End file.
